


Liquid Courage? More Like Drunk Dancing

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dancer!Will, Drunk Dancing, Drunk kiss, Fluff, M/M, This is the first time I'm writing something like this! xO, at a Bar, dancer!Nico, drunk, drunk!nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancers at a Bar</p><p>He recalled what Percy had whispered sneakily in his ear while convincing him to join them. “Will’s coming too, you know. Maybe some liquid courage is what you need to ask him out.” So maybe that was part of the reason why he didn’t put up too much of a fight while he was being dragged down here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage? More Like Drunk Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt on Tumblr. Hope you guys like it! I've never written something like this soooo...

If you asked Nico, he’d blame it completely on the alcohol. There was no other possible way to explain his ~~provocative~~ reckless behaviour. And with Will Solace? Please. As if.

It started with a tiring day at the dance studio. The whole crew had been practicing for the past six hours and under Annabeth’s gaze, everyone had been working non-stop until she could call the routine perfect. By the time they finished, it was nearly 10. Needless to say, there were a lot of aching limbs and sore muscles and Nico wanted nothing more than to go home to his warm comforter and sleep. Preferably till noon. But Percy and Jason had other plans. They somehow managed to convince everyone to join them at a bar down the street until Nico was the only one saying no. But apparently his opinion didn’t matter because he was dragged to the bar anyways.

So there he was, sitting sullenly at the table while everyone else laughed and drank and acted nauseatingly lovey with their respective others. And that made him the only sad, single soul in the group. Okay. Maybe not the only one. There was also Will Solace. He sneaked a quick glance at the blonde, who was laughing at something Leo had said. He recalled what Percy had whispered sneakily in his ear while convincing him to join them. _“Will’s coming too, you know. Maybe some liquid courage is what you need to ask him out.”_ So maybe that was part of the reason why he didn’t put up too much of a fight while he was being dragged down here.

But Will Solace was completely out of his league. So what if he was nice to Nico? He was nice to everyone. Stupid, sexy, bright Solace. Nico groaned, hitting his forehead against the table with a loud _thump!_ Jason looked at him before pushing a glass of something towards him, grinning. “You need to chill out, man. Enjoy the night!”

Nico glared hard at the drink in front of him before shrugging and downing it in one gulp. His brain buzzed and he suddenly felt more awake. ‘Wow, that was really strong,’ he thought before motioning to a bartender for another glass. Before he knew it, he had seven empty glasses in front of him though they looked like fourteen to him. He was probably really, really drunk but that didn’t matter because the music was _reaaaalllly_ good and he felt like dancing and _whoa_ , was Will glowing? His eyes were so… _blue_. Grinning at Will, he belched loudly and tried to stand up. Before he could fall, his muddled brain felt a warm hand wrap around his upper arm and a familiar voice ask, “Hey, are you okay?”

Nico turned towards his saviour and smiled seductively at the one and only Will Solace. “Hey, hot stuff. Dance with me,” he said, pulling Will to the middle of the bar.

Some part of him knew he was being crazy but who cares, right? Tonight, he was going to _chill out_ just like Jason told him to. So he threw his arms up and moved to the beats. He saw Will just standing there, gaping at him. Growling, he put his hands on Will’s waist and pulled him a little closer, still dancing. He heard his friends cheering behind them and he let his inner dancer take over. Feeling a bit bold, he turned around, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and rubbed against his pelvis. He heard Will gasp behind him. He continued moving his hips until Will buried his head in Nico’s neck and moaned. He turned back around, staring into Will’s wide, blue eyes and grinned at the blonde smugly. “You like this, Will?” he asked, teasingly running a finger down Will’s chest. Will growled and pulled Nico closer, grinding against him. His knees weakened with the new sensations and he wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, throwing his head back in pleasure. Will slid his hands up Nico’s body and moved his hips sensuously, smirking. Trying to ignore his hard on, Nico danced impossibly close against Will, now drunk on both Will and the booze. In another moment of boldness, he smashed his lips into Will’s and felt himself falling. That was the last thing he remembered.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Nico groaned and brought an arm across his face to block out the bright sunlight streaming through his window. He had a splitting headache and felt like crap. He turned his head to the right and saw Will sitting on a chair, staring at him. Suddenly Nico was filled with panic. _Did they -?!_ He lifted the blanket. Oh thank god, he was still wearing his clothes underneath. He sat up, trying not to groan, though his skull felt like it was splitting in two and managed to croak out, “What the hell happened, Solace?”

Will’s cheeks turned red and he pointedly avoided Nico’s gaze. “Well,” he said hesitantly, “We danced, then you may have kissed me and then you fainted.”

Nico stared at Will in horror. That was not what Nico had expected. Slowly, the memories from last night came back to him and he fell back in bed, covered his face and groaned.

“So we carried you to my car and I brought you home,” Will continued, still blushing bright red.

Nico brought his hands down and looked at Will slowly. “I kissed you, you said?”

Will looked embarrassed. “Um. Yeah,” he said, playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked up at Nico and smirked, “I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy it, though.”

Nico mentally cheered at that, though he could feel his face heating up. Maybe liquid courage was exactly what he had needed. “S-So you’ll go out with me?” he stammered out.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as Will considered him, a smile creeping on his face. He crawled into bed next to Nico and pecked him on the cheek. “Of course, di Angelo. Though, you’ll have to dance with me again sometime. Preferably when you’re not drunk.”

Nico could just nod, grinning widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
